


【精猫】一见钟情4

by Kogitsunya



Series: 一见钟情 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 一见钟情 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658605
Kudos: 5





	【精猫】一见钟情4

今天是雷卡被接走后的第一天。

昨天下午的时候，商会派了陆行鸟篷车过来了，格里菲尔叫来了雷卡，趁着他不注意的时候忽然对商会的人使了个眼色。

“带雷卡去乌尔达哈的商会，入职手续我会解决的。”

鲁加大汉一下子把雷卡扛到肩上直接往外走，把雷卡吓得不清，惊慌失措中却看到格里菲尔背对着他。

“放我下来！你放开我！格里菲尔先生！我不走嘛！”

格里菲尔并没有回头，他闭着眼睛皱着眉，耳边的呼喊逐渐带上哭腔。

“格里菲尔先生！你说话呀！求求你让我留下吧，求求你别赶我走……”

声音越来越远，直到大门关闭依旧有依稀的哭喊声投过来，听起来是那么撕心裂肺。格里菲尔深吸一口气，一睁眼就看到女仆们都愣在原地看着大门外的篷车载着大哭不止的雷卡渐渐走远。

“都站在那里干什么，工作做完了吗？”

严厉的话语让女仆们一哄而散，直到客厅里的人都走光了，格里菲尔才松懈下来。他张开手指，手心里已经因为刚刚攥拳用力过猛而留下了一排指甲印。

有点疼，但却一定是值得的。

格里菲尔整理了一下情绪，恢复了往日的常态走向了书房。

然而送走雷卡并不是一切问题的终结。当格里菲尔看到又一个女仆看了他一眼后欲言又止地摇头叹了口气时，格里菲尔的火气就已经有点上头了。

干什么干什么？我难道不是这个家里的管家了嘛？今天这都已经第七个了吧！还有完没完了？

格里菲尔有点恼火地准备出门办事，可是当他走到门口的时候，就连门口的侍卫都做出了刚刚一模一样的举动。

“……哎。”

“没事在这长吁短叹地干什么！你还好意思叹气了是吧？！你跟伊万妮恋爱我不反对，但是能不能注意点影响？老爷不在你们就敢大白天的胡闹是不是，晚上没事做这周夜班都是你的！看你下次还长不长记性。”

格里菲尔一口气说完之后心里痛快了不少，所以他一扭头就走了，没见到那个挨骂的侍卫一脸懵逼，而他旁边的侍卫则是拍了拍这个倒霉蛋的肩膀，忍着笑意也叹了口气。

“哎……”

直到傍晚的时候通讯珠突然响了，格里菲尔已经强迫自己忙了一天了，刚一接通对面就传来的熟悉的声音。

“格里菲尔先生……我是雷卡。”

通讯珠一下子就被挂断了，格里菲尔的心脏狂跳不止，但很快通讯珠又重新响起，直到响了三遍，格里菲尔才平复了一下心情重新接通。

“求你别挂断！你要是不想跟我说话的话就听我说就好了。”

雷卡的声音里透着疲惫，而且带着浓浓的鼻音，看样子从昨天下午到现在没少哭过，而且即便是现在似乎也能听得出在极力忍耐着眼泪，只是发抖的声音暴露了他的情绪。

“……说吧。”

“我立刻就说完！我……我想说谢谢格里菲尔先生还帮我安排了新工作，我很想你，但是如果格里菲尔先生希望我呆在这里的话我会好好工作的。……我可不可以想你的时候联系你呀？”

格里菲尔叹了口气，他应该狠下心来拒绝的，但雷卡听起来已经快要哭出来了，“不可以”这三个字，他终归没能说出口。

“……不超过一天一次的话，可以。”

“真的吗！？谢谢格里菲尔先生，谢谢你。我一定会好好工作的！”

通讯珠中断了。格里菲尔松了口气疲惫地揉了揉眉心，抬头看到了一旁的桌子上还留着雷卡写字留下的纸。格里菲尔走了过去看了一眼，顿时好气又好笑地摇了摇头。

那张纸上只有雷卡和格里菲尔的名字，但是被雷卡用一个大大的爱心圈了起来，还在里面画了两个傻乎乎的小人，看得出来代表了他和雷卡。

格里菲尔小心翼翼地把这张纸收好，忽然就有些期待起了明天。

这样就挺好的，保持着这种安全的距离就不会再想那些有的没的，只要雷卡逐渐适应了新的环境也许就不会再有那些乱七八糟的想法了吧，真是的，这个人怎么就完全不担心自己看错了人，就这么轻易地就敢把自己交出去。

格里菲尔这样自我安慰着，只是当夜深人静的时候，身边空荡荡的感觉就会让人觉得心也变得空荡荡的了。

好在从第二天往后雷卡似乎已经好多了，虽然说话的声音依旧有点蔫，起码不会再哭了。

“格里菲尔先生，商会里的哥哥姐姐们对我都可好了，可是我还是很想你……其实我在想，是不是我做了什么让格里菲尔先生讨厌的事，所以格里菲尔先生把我派过来不想再见到我了啊……”

格里菲尔很想大吼出来“绝对不是你的错是我色胆包天”，但一句话在嗓子里滚了几圈后终归只是淡淡地说了一句，“你想多了。”

“真的吗？那格里菲尔先生你向我保证不讨厌我！”

格里菲尔有点尴尬的抬头看了看不远处的女仆，犹豫了一下才小声说，“嗯，没有讨厌你。”

雷卡终于欢天喜地地挂断通讯珠了，格里菲尔松了口气，脑中似乎都可以想象得到雷卡先是蔫头耷脑然后又高兴得尾巴乱甩的样子，脸上不自觉地露出了微笑，却又一下子意识到了不对劲。

太傻了，现在可不是想这些的时候……

但不得不说，格里菲尔真的很享受雷卡每天都会准时准点的打过来，尽管他依旧偶尔也会说些不着调的话，只不过光是能听到雷卡的声音都会让格里菲尔一扫疲惫。

“格里菲尔先生，我今天出门遇到以前在娼馆认识的小姐姐了，她看我现在有了体面的工作特别高兴，还偷偷地问我当年她们教我的事情有没有用上，我说有哦！就是好难哦，腮帮子好累。”

“噗！”格里菲尔刚喝进嘴里的红茶一下子喷出来了，他急忙收拾起一片狼藉的桌面，好在这么窘迫的一面没有其他人看到。

“咳嗯！雷卡，这件事你有告诉过别人吗？”

“还没有……我要告诉大家吗？”

“不用！”格里菲尔立刻高声制止，停顿片刻意识到自己有些反应过度后才又刻意放平语气说道，“这件事不可以告诉别人，也不可以对别人说要报答什么的。”

“嗯！这个我知道！夫人说了只有格里菲尔先生可以报答，别人只要好好说谢谢就行了！”

夫人您到底都教他了些什么啊？！

格里菲尔张了张嘴半晌没说出话，最后只能无语地揉了揉眉心应道，“总之就是这个意思吧……我的意思是说对我你也可以只说谢谢就行了。”

格里菲尔草草挂了通讯珠，他很想拨通卡里洛斯的通讯贝，但考虑很久后最终还是选择了放弃。

算了算了，夫人真的惹不起。

只是就在格里菲尔以为这样的生活会继续持续下去的时候，突然有一天，通讯珠直到夜里也没有响起。

时间早就过了雷卡会拨过来的时间了，格里菲尔逐渐不安，一边在心里自我安慰或许是雷卡临时有事，一边却又担心起雷卡会不会出了什么事。他一直等到了深夜，那枚通讯珠依旧安静。

该不会是这东西坏了吧？

格里菲尔犹豫再三才拆开来检查了一下，但通讯珠似乎并没有什么问题，所以格里菲尔第一次失眠了，他一整晚都在看着通讯珠，生怕自己睡着后错过什么。

又是一整天的毫无联络，格里菲尔已经焦虑起来，就在他开始考虑起要不要联系商会确认一下情况时，通讯珠终于响了。

“格里菲尔先生，昨天没有找你，我好想你哦。”

格里菲尔在心里松了口气，只是面子上还是故作淡定地应了一声。

“嗯。”

“格里菲尔先生，我今天重新开始学写字了，可是大家都没时间教我，说每个人都很忙没办法腾出时间，所以给我买了一个识字用的绘本让我自己学。我有努力练习哦！但是没人教学起来好难哦，我还是只能写得好我的名字和你的名字。哎，我总觉得这样想有点不太好，但是明明格里菲尔先生也很忙都可以有两个小时的时间来教我，难道大家比格里菲尔先生还要忙吗？”

格里菲尔沉默了一会儿，他回想起了那张被夹在记事本中的纸和雷卡留在上面的字，忽然就连他自己都觉得很不可思议。

“也许是吧，大家都有各自的事情要做，你也要记得不要太麻烦大家。”

“那我有给格里菲尔先生添麻烦吗？”

格里菲尔直到临睡前都没想明白这个问题。按道理来说雷卡真的没少添麻烦，从他来到这里的第一天开始，教他洗澡整理自己，教他礼仪和仆从的工作，教他写字认字，可以说所有这些事其实都不需要他亲自做的，每天明明还有做不完的工作要处理，为什么偏偏不仅做了，而且还并没有“麻烦”的感觉？

他苦思冥想了许久也没有得出结论，却猛然回想起忘记询问雷卡昨天没有联系的原因，只是现在再主动联系他去问又显得多此一举，格里菲尔也只能烦躁地翻个身准备好好睡觉明天再说。

但事实证明有些事是拖不得的，就像雷卡又是一连几天没有联系，而且到今天为止已经是第五天了，格里菲尔变得非常焦虑，任谁都看得出来他现在状态不好。

不然怎么会有人走到哪都拿着通讯珠，就连吃饭也要摆在桌上。

格里菲尔都不记得这是这几天里第几次看向通讯珠了，这一回的通讯迟得太久，久到格里菲尔都已经开始忍不住胡思乱想，几度拿起却又放下，直到现在也只能焦虑地盯着通讯珠。

难道真的出什么事了？不不不，如果出事了的话商会一定会联系的。那……难道是工作太忙没时间？不会不会，雷卡现在的工作还没到那个地步。

就在格里菲尔思考着种种可能性的时候，一个最糟糕的念头忽然出现。

也许……也许是雷卡真的遇到了什么对他更好的人，所以他现在已经并不需要再每天打过来了。

这个念头一瞬间占据了格里菲尔的整个大脑，除了一些出人意料的怒气之外，格里菲尔更多的则是感到了寂寞。

通讯珠就在此刻恰好响起，就像是点燃光明的最后一根火柴，格里菲尔急忙接通，不等对面开口就迫不及待地说道，“为什么这么久不联系我？”

“……哇哦，我没想到你会这么想我诶。”

卡里洛斯的声音如同一阵冷风吹灭了格里菲尔最后那些期待，他有些尴尬又疲惫地清了清嗓子。

“非常抱歉，我以为……”

“以为是你的小猫咪找你？听起来好像还有很久没联系了，怎么你们分手了？”

格里菲尔哭笑不得地说，“您就别拿我开玩笑了……都没有在一起哪来的分手。”

卡里洛斯拉着长音应了一声没再说话，格里菲尔沉默了许久，久到甚至让人怀疑通话其实早就已经结束了的时候，卡里洛斯忽然开了口。

“格里菲尔，在你看来我抛弃爵位去追伊恩是一件很不可理喻的事吧。”

“怎么会……”

“用不着跟我说这个，你心里想什么我清楚得很。但是格里菲尔，你自己清楚你在想什么吗？”

这个问题让格里菲尔有些难以回答，他的确已经困惑了好几天，有太多的问题想不明白，而卡里洛斯也并没指望他能有个回答，索性又自顾自地说了起来。

“我能猜到你在顾虑什么。你是怕那小东西现在一无所有就盲目追求你，万一哪天他成长了，有更好的人选了就会抛弃你吧。反正我是不会像你这样逃避未来的，对于我来说爵位不过是个名号，哪有老婆重要，我喜欢他，所以我可舍不得让这么好的一个老婆独自呆在格里达尼亚，哪个蜜蜂不喜欢好看的花。”

“什么乱七八糟的比喻，就你不着调！”

通讯珠那头忽然传来了伊恩的声音，在一声大约是巴掌声以及卡里洛斯的一声哀嚎过后，通讯珠里的声音就已经变成了伊恩，这让格里菲尔不由得咽了咽口水。

“听说你把雷卡送去商会了？”

“……是。”

“那挺好的。”伊恩的表扬让格里菲尔有些意外，可下一秒就变成了更扎心的打击。

“我也觉得让雷卡去见识一下是好事，等他遇到的人多了就知道投怀送抱也得分对象，对一个不苟言笑的小老头那可太不划算了。他是不是好几天不联系你了？那估计是已经遇到一个更风趣幽默有情调的人了吧，那你还担心什么？这不正好就能摆脱你了。”

格里菲尔失魂落魄地挂断了通讯珠，两个人都话一直在他脑海里盘旋，尤其是伊恩说的那些，格里菲尔不得不承认自己被戳到痛点了。

我是不是对自己太自信了？自以为雷卡就算离开我身边也不会变心。

他不断地反思自己，可越想越觉得也许一切都太迟了，如果不是找到了新的可以依赖的人，为什么五天没有联系？一阵醋意翻江倒海地涌上来，他却依旧心有不甘。

格里菲尔到底一声不吭地跑去乌尔达哈的商会了，再多的顾虑都抹杀不了他急切地想要确认雷卡是不是真的已经“移情别恋”。

他偷偷摸摸的走进商会，对看到他的人都做了噤声的手势，在简单的交流过后格里菲尔终于确认了一件事，雷卡最近的确每天都会找一个人聊天。

格里菲尔的心里咯噔一下，却又急忙否定自己的猜想，且不管雷卡怎么想，这个叫路易森的人是他的旧识，一个已经结婚两年行事正派的人。

恰好雷卡休息的时间就快到了，那么按照刚刚的说法他会在这个时间去商会后院的小花园找路易森，格里菲尔看了一眼时钟，最终还是忍不住偷偷溜到了花园。

当他看到雷卡高高兴兴地跑向那个坐在长椅上看书的精灵时，格里菲尔承认自己的心里有些不爽，所以他竖起耳朵仔细听着他们的谈话。

“怎么今天也想来听我说格里菲尔的事？”

“嗯！我想多了解一下格里菲尔先生，也许以后就不会再惹他生气了。”

是关于自己的事。格里菲尔愣了一下，路易森就已经笑了起来。

“你还觉得是因为你惹他生气了所以才被送过来的吗？那我想你大概是误会格里菲尔了。”

“误会？”

“那家伙啊，小时候跟我也算玩伴了，小时候他可活泼多了，只不过他这个人真的很认真，从小就想做一个优秀的管家，所以渐渐地就开始与人拉开距离了。不过这也不能怪他，你也知道咱们老爷多多少少有点……比较随意，他是一个优秀的决策者，但执行上的事就全都交给格里菲尔来处理了，一个掌握了这么多要紧事的人怎么能有太多私交，我们这些下面做事的谁都知道要跟他保持距离，包括他自己也是，所以他才会渐渐变成这样不苟言笑，严格又谨慎，连个朋友都没有的样子吧。”

雷卡听的很认真，格里菲尔也是，听到旧友的话时他百感交集，可雷卡却发出了不同的看法。

“不是哦？格里菲尔先生可亲切了，什么都教我，还照顾我，还陪我睡觉呢！”

“哈哈哈，是这样吗？那看来格里菲尔要比你想象中的更中意你吧！至少我可从来没听说过他肯跟什么人一起睡。还记得我刚刚说的吗？可能就连他自己都不知道，他其实也很希望有人能主动亲近他吧。”

雷卡若有所思地低着头，路易森摸了摸他的头顶忽然站起来笑道，“如果你还有什么问题，不如亲自问问他本人好了。”

格里菲尔心里一惊，刚想溜走就已经被雷卡发现，他看到雷卡的表情从惊讶变成惊喜，几乎是立刻飞奔过来，不管不顾地扑到了格里菲尔身上。

“格里菲尔先生你来看我吗？！我真的好想你啊！”

路易森走过来一副看好戏的样子看着格里菲尔努力试图把雷卡扯下来，但雷卡就是死命地抱住不撒手，声音甚至都有些哽咽。

“我怕给你添麻烦忍了好几天没有联系你。”

“我知道了我知道了，你先乖乖站好。”

雷卡恋恋不舍地松开手站在一旁，格里菲尔窘迫地抬头看了一眼路易森，犹豫了一会儿清了清嗓子说道，“总、总之这段时间辛苦你们了。”

“哪有，雷卡聪明学什么都快，真该说不愧是你亲自‘调教’出来的人啊。”

路易森意有所指地挑了挑眉，立刻就被格里菲尔狠狠瞪了一眼，也只好故作委屈地耸了耸肩，挥挥手离开了花园。

“你们两个好好聊哦！”

花园里只剩下两个人了，雷卡偷偷看着格里菲尔不敢说话，但过了好一会还是忍不住试探性地问道，“格里菲尔先生为什么会来看我？”

“……只是有事要办所以顺便看看而已。”

“哦……”雷卡耷拉着脑袋不再说话，气氛再一次变得有些尴尬。

“那……要不我先去工作吧？”

雷卡刚要离开就被格里菲尔拉住了胳膊，雷卡有些疑惑地回头，却看到格里菲尔别开视线似乎不太高兴的样子。

“你跟路易森能聊好几天跟我就已经没话要说了吗？”

雷卡眨眨眼睛，愣了一会儿突然问道，“格里菲尔先生在吃醋吗？”

“什么？！不是我只是……”

雷卡伸手拽着格里菲尔的衣领把他拉下来，踮起脚尖在他的脸上亲了一口后红着脸说，“我前两天跟夫人联系的时候夫人告诉我，要是格里菲尔先生你向我否认些什么的时候我就亲你就行了。”

……夫人你果然还是早就什么都计划好了吧！

“还有！夫人让我想清楚一件事，我是不是真的很喜欢格里菲尔先生。这个问题我也想了好几天了，也许大家的确都像你说的一样都对我很好，但果然还是不一样的，和夫人和大家都是不一样的，只有格里菲尔先生会不嫌我麻烦地照顾我，我真的很喜欢对我既温柔又很有耐心的格里菲尔先生。”

雷卡的脸因为激动而泛红，双眼中闪着热切的光芒，带着无限热情注视着格里菲尔。

“格里菲尔先生，这个问题我想明白了，这次你可以接受我吗？”

“我……”格里菲尔的视线来回闪躲，思绪变成一团乱麻，但当卡里洛斯的话突然在脑海中一闪而过的时候，格里菲尔的心猛的跳了一下。

喜欢才是最重要的，所以这个可以不受条条框框的约束努力对着一直以来被种种教条封闭起来的自己表达亲近和爱意的人，现在不是就是最重要的吗？

回过神来的时候格里菲尔已经如他梦中所想的一样吻住了雷卡，虽然也仅仅是唇之间的接触，但这样切实地把人拥抱在怀中的感觉比任何时候都更能让他满足。

不过就在格里菲尔满脸通红地准备松开手的时候，雷卡忽然眼疾手快地抱住了他的脖子，凑到那长长的耳朵旁低声问道，“我可以把这个当成是格里菲尔先生同意了的意思吗？”

格里菲尔停顿了一下才点点头，就连耳朵都被染上红色，他张望了一下不远处的花园入口，鬼使神差般地将雷卡抱了起来走到了更加隐蔽的一个拐角后面，只不过等到格里菲尔把雷卡抵着墙放下的时候，他又一次犹豫了。

等一下我现在想这个不太好吧？！我在干什么啊！

气氛格外暧昧而雷卡只是认真地看过来，格里菲尔为自己刚刚一瞬的龌龊思想而感到窘迫，却又不知道该如何结束，但显然雷卡更加从容，他伸手轻轻抚摸了一下格里菲尔的脸颊，一下子就让慌乱中的格里菲尔看了过来。

“我知道格里菲尔先生想做什么，接下来的就交给我吧。”

雷卡蹲了下去，仰头解开了格里菲尔的腰带，从里面掏出来已经有了点要抬头的意思的肉棒张嘴吞了下去。

同样是给自己口交，心态不同所以感觉也能相差甚远，又或者雷卡又不知道什么时候偷偷做了练习，总之这次要比上次的快感来得更强烈。

性器的顶端不时地顶起雷卡的脸颊，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑下，这里虽然隐蔽但终究是在室外，这样充满紧张感的认知也刺激了观感，让格里菲尔既兴奋又羞愧，一个不小心就在射精的途中从雷卡的嘴里退了出来，不小心在他脸上也溅上了一点白浊。

“对不起！”格里菲尔吓得急忙想要找帕子帮他擦掉，但雷卡已经主动用手指揩掉了那点精液伸进嘴里吃干净，他吮吸了一下手指后站了起来，亲昵地搂着格里菲尔的脖子蹭了蹭，泛红的脸上也带了些情欲。

“格里菲尔先生，我也好涨哦，你可不可以帮帮我。”

事实证明现实可比梦里刺激多了，主要是因为现实中的雷卡可比梦里的更放得开，仅仅只是帮他套弄一下性器，雷卡都能叫得格里菲尔面红耳赤。

“格里菲尔先生的手比我自己用手舒服好多……呜……腰都要软了……”

一只手臂贴心地垫在了雷卡的腰后，格里菲尔第一次看到了雷卡因快感而塌下耳朵眯着眼一脸享受的样子，那张满是情欲的脸比梦里的更加可爱诱人。他坚持不了多久就射在格里菲尔手里，但看样子他很清楚接下来怎么做，所以当他竟然自己把脱到一半裤子褪到底时，格里菲尔不得不没出息的发现自己就这么又硬了。

雷卡转了个身趴在墙上，更为大胆地用一只手掰开了白净的屁股，然后回过头来红着脸说道，“格里菲尔先生可不可以先帮我扩张一下，肉棒那么大直接插进来屁股会坏掉的。”

太糟糕了，格里菲尔这才意识到这种时候雷卡的那种“直言不讳”简直就是感官与道德观的双重暴击，让他一个字都说不出来，但性欲却成倍地翻涌。

这句话明明就会让人更想直接操你啊！格里菲尔忍下了这么鲁莽的冲动，用手指借着精液做润滑，试探着揉着紧缩的穴口，在那里微微放松了一点的时候才慢慢将手指伸了进去。

“呜……感觉好奇怪……格里菲尔先生你动动手指好不好？”

格里菲尔突然觉得有点没面子，要是让他家老爷知道他做爱还要靠雷卡来教可能会嘲笑他半个月，但是现在他也的确不敢轻举妄动，只能一步一步按照雷卡说的来做，只是心里在有一搭没一搭地想着下次一定不能再让雷卡来控制主导权了，就是这么一时的溜号忽然让他误打误撞地在雷卡的身体里摸到了一处有点不一样的地方，雷卡一下子绷紧了身体，就连叫声都变得和刚刚不一样了。

“那里，格里菲尔先生求你再多摸摸那里……对就是这样！……好舒服哦。”

雷卡趴在墙上小声地呜咽着，屁股翘得更高方便格里菲尔能摸索到更深的位置，甩动的大尾巴最终卷在了格里菲尔的手臂上，原本还有点干涩的穴道不一会就已经被手指弄得淌出了水。

“再多一点手指嘛，我可以的！”雷卡的屁股主动蹭着格里菲尔的手，而格里菲尔也如他所愿再添一指。他渐渐摸索着技巧努力让雷卡舒服起来，两指撑开内腔时还会明显感觉到雷卡抖得更厉害。

只是这样扩张的话，这么小的身体如果等一下插进去真的不会裂开吗？格里菲尔有点担忧，所以更卖力地想扩开内壁，只是他忘记了雷卡虽然黄腔开的溜，身体却是实打实的第一次，太过于激烈的刺激对他来说也会吃不消。

“太快了……呜，撑得那么用力屁股会痛……”

“……乖，不撑开的话待会儿会吃不下的。”

格里菲尔难得开口，而且是紧贴着雷卡的耳朵，磁性的嗓音说着有点色情话，这样的刺激加重了快感，让雷卡差点腿一软，好在格里菲尔架好了他的腰，却加快了手上的操干。

雷卡已经有点说不出话了，只能小声呻吟着承受着这种其实很陌生的感觉，直到高潮时才抬起头，泛红的眼尾已经溢出了些眼泪，后穴紧紧绞住格里菲尔的手指，还要费点力气才能拔得出来。

“这……这就是高潮吗？呜……脑子要不够用了……”雷卡晃了晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋，扒开流水的屁股抬头看着格里菲尔迫切地请求道，“格里菲尔先生可不可以再来一遍，我想用你的肉棒高潮……”

这句话仿佛一记重拳直接打碎了格里菲尔的所有道德观，他现在什么都不想顾虑了，只想把这个敢这么没防备地说这种话的猫魅操到什么都说不出来为止。

“太大了插不进的！……呜……我不要做了屁股好痛……”

青筋暴起的性器一下操进尚未扩张完全的软穴时被绞到差点提前缴械，然而这也才只是进去了一半。没有预想中的快感只有被强行操开的疼痛，雷卡被顶得哭叫出来，闹着要结束，但卡在这节骨眼上格里菲尔进退两难，在慌了一阵后忽然把手伸向了雷卡的胸前。

乳尖早就硬起来了，现在只要被格里菲尔轻轻一掐就会敏感地颤抖，顺着拉扯的力道挺起胸口。雷卡的注意力被转移了，软穴才稍微放松了一点就被格里菲尔一下子顶到底，凸起的筋络蹭到腺体，疼痛放大了那一瞬间的快感。

“刚刚那个……格里菲尔先生你动一动，刚刚那样好舒服！”

一旦得到许可了格里菲尔就敢放心地活动起来，他有意每一下操干都蹭到雷卡的敏感点，让紧绷的屁股渐渐在快感中放松下来，雷卡也逐渐感觉到了做爱的甜头。

肉棒可比手指长多了，而且更有力，隔着肚子甚至能看出来究竟能操到多深，雷卡摸了摸肚子，似乎是已经得出了结论。

“格里菲尔先生更大了，请再用力一点……真的好舒服……屁股一直高潮要停不下来了。”

格里菲尔有点哭笑不得地想着为什么雷卡还这么能说，只能更卖力气地想让雷卡闭嘴，他记得这已经是雷卡被操到第五次高潮了，每一次软穴都会缩紧然后重新操开，没有丝毫缓和的余地，雷卡的身体愈发虚软，只能靠着交合的那一点支撑，被带出来的清液滴在了地上。

体力的差距终归是让雷卡开始求饶了，反复的高潮已经让他无法思考，但格里菲尔还没有射精的意思。

“够了够了！不要了……格里菲尔先生，真的会坏的……呜又要高潮了！”

“不会的，雷卡，你可以的，再坚持一下就好。”

“不好！我坚持不动了！”雷卡哭着想要挣开桎梏，但这回眼泪非但不能激起格里菲尔的同情心，反而让他的欲望更加高涨。

“你怎么还能大！肚子要被捅坏了！格里菲尔先生欺负人！”

“别吵！”格里菲尔的额头爆出青筋，在这个扭来扭去的屁股上不轻不重地打了一巴掌。“再扭就真的让你试试什么叫欺负人。”

雷卡塌下耳朵咬着嘴唇不敢出声，那一副可怜巴巴的样子让格里菲尔于心不忍，也只能重新细声细气地哄道，“就再坚持一会儿好不好？”

“……那好吧，你快一点。”

格里菲尔不自然地清了清嗓子，扶好了雷卡的腰突然加快了冲刺的速度。

“不是要这样快！慢一点，会高潮的！”

“那就跟我一起。”

格里菲尔在雷卡的哭叫声里射进深处，直到退出来的时候，雷卡都还没有从新的高潮中回过神，两条腿抖得站都站不稳，愣是在格里菲尔的怀里缓了好一会儿才稍微有点力气。

雷卡软绵绵的不想动，格里菲尔就只好认命地给他穿好衣服，激情过后理智重回大脑，格里菲尔觉得万分羞愧，在头脑一片混乱中连清理都忘记了。雷卡噘着嘴有点别扭的活动了一下腿脚，若有所思的摸了摸小腹，穿戴整齐过后，除了还有些泛红的皮肤外已经看不出来两人刚刚做了什么了。

“夹着屁股好麻烦哦……”

格里菲尔愣了一下忽然明白过来这句话的意思，顿时为自己的粗心而感到羞愧，然而现在衣服都穿好了，再脱下来好像也有点不合时宜。就在格里菲尔还在苦恼要如何解决的时候，雷卡忽然溜了出去，而且直奔花园门口，格里菲尔刚要拦住他，却看到路易森正在收起一个【打扫中】的牌子。

“咦？刚刚什么时候有摆这个东西吗？”

雷卡歪着脑袋回忆着刚刚，格里菲尔的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，路易森倒是一脸淡定的收起来问道，“你们两个聊完了？”

“咳嗯！那个……刚聊完。”

“哦……”路易森意味不明地应了一声，格里菲尔的脸上一阵红一阵白却不好发作。

“总之刚刚老爷通知我说雷卡的修习期结束了，让你顺道把雷卡带回去。”

格里菲尔已经并不感到意外了，但显然雷卡对此十分高兴，有些激动地拉着路易森问自己是不是就要回去了。

“对，所以快点去收拾你的东西吧。”

路易森笑着拍拍雷卡的肩膀，然后看着他欢天喜地的跑了几步后又有点别扭地走了起来。格里菲尔大概可以明白原因，耳朵上一片绯红，正打算离开的时候忽然就被路易森叫住了。

“已经决定好了？”

格里菲尔点点头，路易森走过来在他背上拍了一巴掌，“我还以为有生之年都要看你孤独终老了呢。”

格里菲尔不满地瞪了一眼，只不过路易森早就习以为常地耸耸肩，“哦——真吓人，对着雷卡可别老是再板着一张脸了，不然吓跑了好不容易找到的老婆我们可不管下次再帮你照顾他了。”

“好好珍惜吧！我这个老朋友可打心眼里为你感到高兴。”

路易森挥手离开的时候雷卡刚好提着一个小箱子回来了，不仅如此怀里还抱着一大堆零零碎碎的东西，看起来大部分都是吃的，见格里菲尔有些费解，雷卡高兴地对他解释道，“大家听说我要回去了就送给我好多东西呢！格里菲尔先生以后我还可以来看他们吗？”

“好，你想的话。”

雷卡开开心心地回过头，格里菲尔顺着他的视线望过去，果不其然看见了不少商会的人都带着一脸微妙的笑容在对他们招手。

……果然还是不要回来了吧！

“格里菲尔先生！我们现在回家吗？”

格里菲尔好笑地叹了口气，帮雷卡接过了那一堆人们送给雷卡的东西拉起了他的手。

“嗯，我们回家。”


End file.
